


Haikyuu!! Chatroom

by TigerJolteo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Implied Relationships, M/M, Swearing, kurotsuki is a thing sorry hoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerJolteo/pseuds/TigerJolteo
Summary: Have my collection of Haikyuu!! chatfic trash





	1. Karasuno Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crows getting in disputes over chat names uwu  
> Tanaka knows how to hack apparently

**-ShortSunshine has entered the chatroom**

ShortSunshine: BAKAGEYAMA-KUN

**-MilkTobio has entered the chatroom**

MilkTobio: WHAT

ShortSunshine: WHY DID U MAKE MY NAME THIS

MilkTobio: I THOUGHT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK STUPID NAMES FOR EACH OTHER

ShortSunshine: U BIG IDIOT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK STUPID NAMES NOT OFFENSIVE ONES

MilkTobio: YOUR THE BIG IDIOT YOU DUMBASS

**-DinosaurKei has entered the chatroom**

**-FloatServingFreckles had entered the chatroom**

DinosaurKei: You're*

MilkTobio: Shut up

FloatServingFreckles: Nice one Tsukki

DinosaurKei: Shut up Yamaguchi

DinosaurKei: I hate my name

**-GODNOYA has entered the chatroom**

**-BUDDHASENPAI has entered the chatroom**

GODNOYA: It suits you!

DinosaurKei: Ur one to talk

ShortSunshine: Noya-san and Tanaka-san why are both of ur names in capital letters??

BUDDHASENPAI: We chose them for each other

GODNOYA: bro

BUDDHASENPAI: bro

DinosaurKei: Stop them before they spam the chat with 'bro'

GODNOYA: BRO!!!

BUDDHASENPAI: BRO!!!

DinosaurKei: Oh no

**-Dadchi** **has entered the chatroom**

**-Sugamama had entered the chatroom**

Sugamama: Hello my children

Dadchi: Suga they are not your children

Sugamama: yES THEY ARE DAICHI THEY ARE OUR CHILDRNE

DinosaurKei: You spelt 'children' wrong

Sugamama: I know that salty child

DinosaurKei: ...

ShortSunshine: Whos the best son???

Sugamama: U hinata bc youre supportive of my parent label

ShortSunshine: YAY

GODNOYA: WAIT WAIT WAIT Y IS HINATA THE FAV

BUDDHASENPAI: WE DESERVE THAT LABEL

Sugamama: yall r too loud to be the favourite

Dadchi: suga wtf

**-GoateeAce has entered the chatroom**

GoateeAce: does anyone know how to change the names on this chat service?

ShortSunshine: clearly i dont because i would have changed it loNG AGO

MilkTobio: BUT UR NAME SUITS U

ShortSunshine: I HATE IT

ShortSunshine: IT SAYS IM SHORT

DinosaurKei: Whats so wrong with stating the obvious

FloatServingFreckles: pfffffft

ShortSunshine: sALTYSHIMA

DinosaurKei: shut up

DinosaurKei: i want to change my name too shut up

**-seapineapple** **had entered the chatroom**

Dadchi: wait wait wait who tf just joined

seapineapple: what its me

Sugamama: wHO R U

seapineapple: I'M ENNO

BUDDHASENPAI: Ennoshita! Chikara! Has! Entered!

seapineapple: TANAKA DID U HACK MY PHONE

seapineapple: WHY TF DID YOU CHANGE MY NAME TO 'SEAPINEAPPLE'

BUDDHASENPAI: U like sea pineapple do u not??

seapineapple: i do like sea pineapple bUT I DONT WANT IT TO BE MY CHAT NAME YOU IDIOT

GODNOYA: Did everyone choose names for each other??

DinosaurKei: clearly

FloatServingFreckles: I didn't want to be just called 'TadashiYama' so I got Tsukki to choose another name!

Dadchi: is Yamaguchi the only one here that uses correct grammar n stuff while txting?

DinosaurKei: yes

ShortSunshine: yes

FloatServingFreckles: yes

GoateeAce: wait so does Tanaka know how to change names?

BUDDHASENPAI: mWAHAHA YES I DO

BUDDHASENPAI: I AM THE BEST SENPAI AFTER ALL

GODNOYA: gasps

GODNOYA: I thouht WE were the best senpais

BUDDHASENPAI: bRO

BUDDHASENPAI: OH YEAH, WE ARE THE BEST SENPAIS!!!

GODNOYA: BROOOO

BUDDHASENPAI: BROOOO

DinosaurKei: holy shit ennoshita-san stop them

seapineapple: TANAKA NOYA STOP

seapineapple: AND TANAKSA CHANGE MY NAME

seapineapple: SHIT

seapineapple: TANAKA*

BUDDHASENPAI: watch your profanity

DinosaurKei: lmao you're one to talk Tanaka

BUDDHASENPAI: hUSH

BUDDHASENPAI: AN FINE I'LL CHANGE ENNOS NAME

BUDDHASENPAI: GIMME A SEC

seapineapple: thank you

**-BUDDHASENPAI has left the chatroom**

**-seapineapple** **had left the chatroom**

Dadchi: When are they coming back?

Sugamama: dunno

**-BUDDHASENPAI has entered the chatroom**

**-ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta has entered the chatroom**

BUDDHASENPAI: there u go

ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta: ...

ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta: please change it

BUDDHASENPAI: Huh????

ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta: its too long how did you even ft it into the charactr limitation

BUDDHASENPAI: bro

BUDDHASENPAI: bro

BUDDHASENPAI: i am the buddha senpai

BUDDHASENPAI: I can do anythingg

ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta: no

DinosaurKei: someone needs to learn how to change the names bc we need someone ofher than Tanaka to know how to do it

FloatServingFreckles: I can change names!

ShortSunshine: pLEASE CHANGE MINE

MilkTobio: MINE TO

DinosaurKei: too*

ShortSunshine: but kagayama it suits you

MilkTobio: i would say the same too you

DinosaurKei: to*

GODNOYA: HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA OMFG

Sugamama: what??

GODNOYA: LOOK AT HOW HE SPELT KAGEYAMAS NAME I’M-

Sugamama: oh

Sugamama: o H

DinosaurKei: hAH

FloatServingFreckles: “kaGAYama”

MilkTobio: shut up

MilkTobio: yamaguchi can you help me change my name

FloatServingFreckles: Okay! I’ll pm you how to do it.

ShortSunshine: ME TOO YAMAGUCHI ME TOO

FloatServingFreckles: Okay.

**-FloatServingFreckles has left the chatroom**

**-MilkTobio has left the chatroom**

**-ShortSunshine has left the chatroom**

Dadchi: if they all come back with obnoxious names I’m cancelling practice tomorrow

DinosaurKei: wtf I’m right next to Yamaguchi and he ain’t helping me change my name

DinosaurKei: oh wait nvm

**-DinosaurKei has left the chatroom**

Sugamama: now now dadchi you dont need to be so harsh

Dadchi: I am not being harsh I just don’t want to be seeing obnoxious names on my phone at times like the middle of the night

Sugamama: but I text you in the middle of the night

GoateeAce: so do I

Dadchi: but remember that time you both didn’t stop spamming at 2AM

Sugamama: oh

GoateeAce: oh

**-LITTLEGIANT** **has entered the chatroom**

**-Kingofthemilk has entered the chatroom**

**-TsukishimaKEI has entered the chatroom**

**-FloatServingFreckles has entered the chatroom**

**-ennoDONEWITHYOURSHITta has left the chatroom**

BUDDHASENPAI: what just happened

GODNOYA: enno left

LITTLEGIANT: YAywefbvbwhEBULHKUYVLANS

**-LITTLEGIANT** **has left the chatroom**

Sugamama: what

Dadchi: what

GoateeAce: what happened to Hinata

Kingofthemilk: he’ll be back don’t worry

**-shrimpy has entered the chat room**

shrimpy: wait what

shrimpy: something happened

shrimpy: KAGEYAMA

Kingofthemilk: WHY DO YOU JUST ASSUME I DID IT

shrimpy: HOW DO YOU KNOW I ASSUMED YOU DID IT

GODNOYA: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH

BUDDHASENPAI: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH

TsukishimaKEI: they have the same amount of ‘O’s what on earth-

Kingofthemilk: HINATA WHYR U AT MY WINDOW

TsukishimaKEI: wth

shrimpy: dO YOU SEE ME 

Kingofthemilk: STOP JUMPING UP TO MY WINDOW 

shrimpy: THIS IS NOT HTE JUMP OF A SHRIMP

shrimpy: FITE ME KAGEYAMA

Kingofthemilk: I CAN THROW YOU ACROSS JAPAN YOU DUMBASS SHRIMP

Dadchi: someone go over and stop him

TsukishimaKEI: how about we just watch this go down

FloatServingFreckles: tsukki no

GODNOYA: unlike Hinata

BUDDHASENPAI: cuZ HE ONLY GOES UP

TsukishimaKEI: no

**-EnnoChikara has entered the chatroom**

**-EnnoChikara has left the chatroom**

**-directorENNO has entered the chatroom**

GoateeAce: what

directorENNO: tANAKA STOP HACKING MY PHONE DAMNIT

directorENNO: AND HOW DO YOU DO IT SO QUICKLY 

BUDDHASENPAI: IT SUITS U BETTERR ^

dirctorENNO: no

**-directorENNO has left the chatroom**

BUDDHASENPAI: im not letting him live this down

GoateeAce: I mean it does suit him

Sugamama: isn't it a sort of running gag?

Sugamama: 'director Ennoshita' 

Dadchi: right

GODNOYA: that's the point

Kingofthemilk: CAN SOMEONE COME GET HINATA 

shrimpy: LEAVE ME BE

shrimpy: WTH KAGEYAMA JUST CAEIONGTQUGTRATSNAfjfhhgUBAYG

**-shrimpy has left the chatroom**

**-Kingofthemilk has left the chatroom**

TsukishimaKEI: uh

FloatServingFreckles: I wonder what happened

Dadchi: someone... someone go and check on them

Sugamama: hey! we have a practice match coming up soon! Neither of them should be injured or I will injure them myself!

GoateeAce: calm down Suga like wow

Sugamama: I dont want to hear that from you Asahi

GoateeAce: ok

GoateeAce: i'll just

GoateeAce: I'll go

GODNOYA: ASAAAHHHIII

**-GoateeAce has left the chatroom**

GODNOYA: im sad now

BUDDHASENPAI: but bro I'm here

GODNOYA: sORRY BRO BUT ASAHI IS JESUS AND IM CHRISTIAN SO

**-GODNOYA has left the chatroom**

BUDDHASENPAI: aRE YOU EVEN RELIGIOUS BRO???

Dadchi: I highly doubt it

TsukishimaKEI: this is too problematic

Sugamama: this team is always problematic

TsukishimaKEI: good point

**-TsukishimaKEI has left the chatroom**

FloatServingFreckles: Tsukki!

**-FloatServingFreckles has left the chatroom**

Dadchi: did

Dadchi: did Yamaguchi just leave

Dadchi: the only sensible one besides myself has left

Sugamama: excuse me??

Dadchi: you of all people should know that’s true, Suga

Sugamama: I do in fact ~

BUDDHASENPAI: plus we all know Suga’s the

BUDDHASENPAI: ‘naughty’ one

Sugamama: ;0

Dadchi: tanaka

Dadchi: Tanaka

Dadchi: no

Dadchi: I’m locking you out of the gym tomorrow

**-Dadchi has left the chatroom**

BUDDHASENPAI: wait

BUDDHASENPAI: WAIT DAICHI-SAN

BUDDHASENPAI: DAICHI-SAN NO PLS

BUDDHASENPAI: I’LL BE GOOD LET ME INTO THE GYM TOMORROW

BUDDHASENPAI: DAICHI-SAAAAAAAAN


	2. Nekoma Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LevYaku, shipping wars, and Shibayama breaking the fourth wall

**-russianLion has entered the chatroom**

**-BedHair has entered the chatroom**

**-TAKETORAYAMAMOTO has entered the chatroom**

russianLion: Im dead inside

BedHair: good to know

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: hAH

russianLion: I’m serious! Yaku-san made me practice receiving today...

**-YakuPaisen has entered the chatroom**

YakuPaisen: you ungrateful son of a

BedHair: language, yakkun~

YakuPaisen: speak for yourself~

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: oooooooh

russianLion: Hi Yaku-san!

YakuPaisen: Lev, I’m gonna torture you in practice today

BedHair: you gonna make him receive more...balls?

YakuPaisen: kuroo sHUT UP I SWEAR TO GOD

russianLion: ??????

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: Hah Levs too innocent

**-NobuyukiKai has entered the chatroom**

**-kenmaaaa has entered the chatroom**

**-shibayama has entered the chatroom**

**-FukunagaShohei has entered the chatroom**

**-INUOKA has entered the chatroom**

shibayama: omg you guys pls change the subject

NobuyukiKai: what is happening

kenmaaa: ...

kenmaaa: I can only recognize a few of you guys

kenmaaa: who added me to this chat

kenmaaa: and who the heck is ‘BedHair’

BedHair: KENMA WTH ITS ME!!!

kenmaaa: who

BedHair: ‘I’m always this nice’

BedHair: ring a bell???

kenmaaa: ...

kenmaaa: ... no

BedHair: I’M KUROO!!!

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: IM SOBBING HE DOESNT RECOGNISE KUROO

YakuPaisen: HAH SAVAGE KENMA

russianLion: Taketora-san, why did you put your first name in first?

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: Because

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: Actually idk, I just thought I’d put it in so

INUOKA: what’s happening???

BedHair: ^^^ LevYaku, forgetfulness and betrayal

russianLion: LevYaku?? Whats that?

YakuPaisen: KUROO I WILL MURDER YOU LIKE

BedHair: calm down demon senpai

YakuPaisen: LEV DONT LISTEN TO KUROO

russianLion: but whats ‘LevYaku’?? It sounds like a mix of our names

kenmaaa: it is

russianLion: but why would Kuroo-san mix our names

YakuPaisen: he’s crazy in the head dont listen to him

BedHair: I AM NOT!!!

kenmaaa: please, you use exactly three exclamation marks all the time for some reason

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: I scrolled back up to check, and omg he actually does

kenmaaa: and you once brought a box of cats to practice and named them all after us

russianLion: I remember that!! They were all so cute, what happened to them??

shibayama: something you don’t need to know

russianLion: eh???

kenmaaa: you once ran into a wall with Bokuto-san to try and knock it down

kenmaaa: dont forget the time you and Bokuto-san switched places as captains

kenmaaa: i have a whole list of example I could use

YakuPaisen: I'm certain that most of them include Bokuto

BedHair: i get it kenma omg-

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: hAh

YakuPaisen: if Kuro gets to mention YakuLev, then I get to mention KuroKen

INUOKA: OOOOOHHHH

BedHair: LevYaku*

YakuPaisen: It’s the same either way!!

kenmaaa: wha...

kenmaaa: what is ‘KuroKen’

kenmaaa: and why does it exist

BedHair: it exists because you and I exist

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: KuroKen is known to rival with KenHina and KuroTsukki, tho

YakuPaisen: Yamamoto what 

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: KenHina = Kenma and that shrimp from Karasuno

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: KuroTsukki = Kuroo-san and that four-eyes from Karasuno

YakuPaisen: why do you know this

shibayama: I told him...

YakuPaisen: Shibayama why do you know this

shibayama: context is the type of knowledge that’s needed when you’re a part of an aniwldmrkekekakaskKekskrjAMFJEKAOWOBNRIS2194£,4&/&&’mm

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: um what

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: what’s that

shibayama: I meant an aniKekrkgjskdoLQPWLFRNJDJSKFJEKKAKSFgmnvkqofkwo

YakuPaisen: Shibayama???

shibayama: I’m okay, I think my phone isn’t letting me say

shibayama: A

shibayama: N

shibayama: I

shibayama: M

shibayama: Eaieijnrf8erufqwjouhrunrlwer!#$(%&Tt9u380geoghdoighwodvdjvdhtigjsol

shibayama: damnit.

FukunagaShohei: ???

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: Shibayama are u ok??

shibayama: I'm ok I swear

YakuPaisen: if

YakuPaisen: if you say so

BedHair: I ship KuroKen ;)

kenmaaa: ew

BedHair: what are you saying ‘ew’ to???

BedHair: Kenma???

BedHair: I KNOW YOU’VE SEEN THE MESSAGE THERE’S A NOTIFICATION WHENEVER YOU SEE THE MESSAGE

kenmaaa: bye I gotta go feed my cat

**-kenmaaa has left the chatroom**

YakuPaisen: what

BedHair: LAST I CHECKED U DIDNT HAVE A CAT!!!

shibayama: we’re only 630 words in and he already left...

russianLion: Shibayama wht are you talking about???

shibayama: uhm stuff

shibayama: I don’t think u all can handle the information that is called ‘context’

shibayama: especially you, Inuoka

INUOKA: WAT

INUOKA: WAIT WY

shibayama: bc ur 2 simpleminded

INUOKA: SAYS THE ONE THAT USED LIKE 2 ABBREVIATIONS IN A FOUR-WORD SENTENCE

shibayama: I used 3 abbreviations 

INUOKA: DOESNT MATTER

**-shibayama has left the chatroom**

**-INUOKA has left the chatroom**

YakuPaisen: what happened to them

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: I kicked them out because they were being stupid

BedHair: why dont u kick yourself out of the chat too

YakuPaisen: OOOOOHHHH

russianLion: OOOOOOHHHHHH

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: OH SHUT UP

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: BOTH OF U

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: GO PRACTICE RECEIVING OR SMTH LEAVE ME ALONE

BedHair: u mean

TAKETORAYAMAMOTO: DONT

YakuPaisen: kuroo if u do it I swear

BedHair: 'Lev' him alone

YakuPaisen: oh my gOD

**-TAKETORAYAMAMOTO has left the chatroom**

NobuyukiKai: ...

FukunagaShohei: ...

NobuyukiKai: Well, Fukunaga, seems like we are the only civilized minds here

FukunagaShohei: agreed

BedHair: have u two just been stalking the conversation

NobuyukiKai: yes

FukunagaShohei: mmhm

NobuyukiKai: Now I am going to leave because this chat group has gotten too problematic

BedHair: u mean ur going to 'lev' us?

NobuyukiKai: ...

**-NobuyukiKai has left the chatroom**

BedHair: HAHAHAHAHA

YakuPaisen: Kuroo next time I see you I will kick your shins off of your body

russianLion: kuroo-san why do keep using my names in sentences

BedHair: Lev, child, it's called a pun

russianLion: but why use my name?

BedHair: well because it's pun-worthy

BedHair: it's punderful

YakuPaisen: Im leaving

YakuPaisen: smh Kuroo

**-YakuPaisen has left the chatroom**

**-russianLion has left the chatroom**

BedHair: Wha

BedHair: oh come on guys, why did you 'lev' me alone

BedHair: Someone come and h'owl'p me

BedHair: anyone

BedHair: no one?

BedHair: k then

BedHair: also this is so much shorter than the Karasuno chatroom this is so unfair

**-shibayama has entered the chatroom**

shibayama: YOU CAN BREAK FOURTH WALLS TOO???

**-BedHair has left the chatroom**

shibayama: WAIT KUROO-SAN


	3. Aoba Johsai Chatroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno, Mattsun and Makki are supposedly dating and Kindaichi's being bullied

**-Iwaizumi has entered the chatroom**

**-OwOikawa has entered the chatroom**

OwOikawa: Yahoo~ Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi: Ew

OwOikawa: Iwa-chan!!! How rude!

**-Mattsun has entered the chatroom**

**-HanaMakki has entered the chatroom**

Iwaizumi: Oh no there’s more 

HanaMakki: Wha- How rude

Mattsun: Would you prefer my name to be this or ‘ProMemerMattsun’? You choose

HanaMakki: ProMemerMattsun

Iwaizumi: no

Mattsun: Makki’s vote counts for everyone and everything in the universe

HanaMakki: yEET

Iwaizumi: Are you kidding me

**-Mattsun has left the chatroom**

**-ProMemerMattsun has entered the chatroom**

ProMemerMattsun: O shit whaddup

HanaMakki: bro yes

OwOikawa: what is this

HanaMakki: Me @ ur chat name ^

OwOikawa: Makki!!! So mean! ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Iwaizumi: What the f is that

OwOikawa: It’s called an emoticon Iwa-chan

OwOikawa: I never knew u were that dumb ùwó

Iwaizumi: Stop with the stupid faces you piece of shit

OwOikawa: r00d

**-yahabashigeru has entered the chatroom**

**-watariShinji has entered the chatroom**

**-Kindaichi has entered the chatroom**

**-KunimiAkira has entered the chatroom**

HanaMakki: Oh wow they all entered at once

yahabashigeru: What

watariShinji: sup

Kindaichi: Hello

KunimiAkira: ...

KunimiAkira: I refuse to be in the virtual presence of Kindaichi Yuutaro

**-KunimiAkira has left the chatroom**

ProMemerMattsun: Well

ProMemerMattsun: Kindaichi care to explain?

Kindaichi: Eh?

Kindaichi: Well...we kinda got into a fight

OwOikawa: ohoho? About what?

Iwaizumi: Stop being so nosy

Kindaichi: No, I’m willing to tell!

HanaMakki: sPILL

Kindaichi: oKay so Kunimi said my hair looked like a turnip

Kindaichi: And

yahabashigeru: ...

watariShinji: ...

HanaMakki: BAHAHAHAHA

Iwaizumi: Makki! You’re not helping!

HanaMakki: SRY KINDAICHI BUT KUNIMI ISNT WRONG

Kindaichi: Eh?!

OwOikawa: i stan, Kindaichi has turnip hair

Iwaizumi: SHITTYKAWA 

Kindaichi: ╥﹏╥ I'm okay Iwaizumi-san...

yahabashigeru: I am surprisingly concerned that mattsun-senpai has not said anything after that

ProMemerMattsun: soz I was rolling on th floor laughing 

HanaMakki: I can confirm bc I watched him roll off the bed

OwOikawa: Mattsun~ Makki~ Care to explain why u 2 are together? In a bed??? {・w - }

ProMemerMattsun: hes sleeping over why else??

Iwaizumi: dont act innocent.

ProMemerMattsun: what are you talking about???

Iwaizumi: omfg...

watariShinji: I am speechless...

yahabashigeru: same here...same here...

HanaMakki: lololol

ProMemerMattsun: lololol

ProMemerMattsun: omg sent at the same time

HanaMakki: bro

ProMemerMattsun: bro

HanaMakki: that sent at the same time too

ProMemerMattsun: bRO

Iwaizumi: stop

HanaMakki: bRO

HanaMakki: aw sent a second too late

ProMemerMattsun: its ok bro

 

**-HanaMakki has left the chatroom**

Kindaichi: Makki-senpai???

**-ProMemerMattsun has left the chatroom**

Iwaizumi: I don't wnt to know why he left too

OwOikawa: let's leave them be {・w - } 

Iwaizumi: stop it with the emoticons

OwOikawa: so meaannn~ ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Iwaizumi: Im coming over to punch you

OwOikawa: IWA-CHAN IF THAT IS YOU AT MY DOOR

OwOikawa: IWA-CHAN

OwOikawa: OMG SOMEONE's COMING INTO MY ROOM

OwOikawa: IWA-CHAN DON'T HURT ME PLS

Iwaizumi: what the hell dude

Iwaizumi: Im sitting on my bed calm down

OwOikawa: what

OwOikawa: then who???

Kindaichi: an intruder?!

Iwaizumi: omfg

OwOikawa: oh it was my mom 

Iwaizumi: ...

Kindaichi: ...

yahabashigeru: ...

OwOikawa: hahaha

OwOikawa: I'm ok~~~

Iwaizumi: ok now I'm actually coming over to hit you

**-Iwaizumi has left the chatroom**

OwOikawa: OMG IWA-CHAN NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I didn’t know what to put after Mattsun and Makko have that bro spasm so I just went ahead and let them have fun ;)


End file.
